


Seeking Warmth

by weimar27



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic Available, exchange: springfling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weimar27/pseuds/weimar27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for pigeongirl99 for the spnspringfling exchange. Their prompt was Insomnia.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Seeking Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pigeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigeon/gifts).



> written for pigeongirl99 for the spnspringfling exchange. Their prompt was Insomnia.

I recorded an edited version of this story for . The prompt was "Read without Cues" so i don't read the dialog tags. Here's the [podfic](http://weimar27.dreamwidth.org/36095.html).

It's the absence of heat that wakes him.

Their apartment in Vancouver is barely heated during the night. It's unnecessary; he can just cuddle next to Jeff for warmth during the night, who's like a furnace at the best of times. The way he uses Jensen like his own life size teddy bear, just makes everything warmer. Because of the cold and the lack of strong arms wrapped around him, he knows he's alone.

He turns to reach for Jeff and his suspicions are confirmed; Jeff's side of the bed is empty. He sits up to scan more of the room, his eyes adjusting to the weak glare from the street lamp they can't quite keep out, seeing if Jeff is there. He's not.

He doesn't bother searching for his clothes and getting dressed, just throws one of the extra blankets from the end of the bed over his shoulders, more concerned about the cold than his nakedness. He notices that the top drawer of the dresser is open, suggesting Jeff changed into sweats.

The lights are off through out the apartment but Jensen can hear the muted sounds of a late night infomercial from the living room. As he gets closer there's the sounds of shuffling, clicking, the familiar sound of a dvd being placed in the player. Jeff isn't up for something simple like a glass of water, it's one of those nights.

He pulls the blanket tighter around himself and steps into the living room. Jeff's on the couch, he turns to look at him.

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you."

He straddles Jeff, nuzzling his neck. "Couldn't sleep." The heat comes off Jeff's body in waves, warms his cold skin. He's already feeling warmer. Jeff's hands travel up his bare thighs, settling where his ass meets thighs.

Nothing more happens. Jensen's content to sit there, nestled there on Jeff's lap, blessedly warm. Soaking in all the warmth of Jeff's body. Jeff also seems content, not taking it further than thumbing along his skin. He doesn't fall back to sleep, just dozes, soothed by the heat of Jeff's body and, oddly enough, the sounds of the action movie in the background.

A gentle kiss to the pulse point on his neck rouses him. Sleepily he raises his head.

"Hmm?"

"Don't let me keep you up, go back to bed." Jeff chuckles, hand coming up to thumb along Jensen's jaw. "I'm not going to sleep anytime soon."

"I'll stay here." Just like last time.

"You're sure."

Jensen nods sleepily. Jeff laughs and kisses him softly, an affectionate press of lips to his forehead.

Jensen shuffles so that he's lying on the couch, head resting on Jeff's thigh; one of Jeff's hands is in his hair, running his hands through his hair. He closes his eyes, which feel heavy with sleep, and asks, "Whatcha watching?"

"Die Hard,"

"Good movie." It is, but he's really too tired to pay attention. Now that he's no longer cold and alone, he gives in. it's not long before he drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I recorded a podfic for my [](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**podfic_bingo**](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) square of "Read without Cues".
> 
> [mp3](http://www.box.net/shared/be2r8aq3lmbup2eyt6da)


End file.
